


Graveyard

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: D w D Drabbles [1]
Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: The angel of death tries to steal some flowers from the spider-demon and kiss in a graveyard





	Graveyard

Graveyard  
“I won’t take your roses again now let me go devil” Azure grunted snapping his teeth and trying to chew at the vines wrapped around his arms and wings.

“Not until you answer my question Azrael. Who’s the butterfly you’re bringing those flowers to?” Urie said tightening the vines. “She must be very lovely for you to risk getting caught stealing my roses”

“Pssh like you really care” Azure said continuing to struggle. “I’m not telling you anything!” 

“Fine then I suppose I’ll just have to see for myself” Urie sighed and freed the angel from most of the vines. He kept a vine around Azrael’s wrists like a handcuffs on a leash. 

“You’re insufferable” Azure spat out grabbing the roses off the ground and yanking the vine leash. The force of the pull almost knocked Urie off his feet making the angel giggle.

“I’ll get you back for that” Urie warned giving the angel a kick. Nothing more was said until they were off school-grounds and Azrael came to a sudden stop. “Why’d you stop?” Urie asked bemusedly.

“If we are to continue forward I am going to have to tell you a little story” Azrael spoke quietly and resumed walking. “Once upon a time not quite long enough ago, there was a boy named Daichi. Daichi fell in love with his childhood friend. But his childhood friend was also a boy. Daichi’s parents sent him to aversion therapy where he was punished daily for the love he felt in his heart” Azure spoke still in the quiet voice that forced Urie close so he could hear.

“Eventually it became to much and Daichi committed suicide” Azure stopped speaking and walking and Urie realized they were in a graveyard and as one might expect, in front of a graveyard. “And here’s where he rests for eternity. When I collected his soul from his dead body he begged me to bring flowers to his grave once in awhile” Azure placed the flowers down on the grave with these words before sitting on the ground. 

“I’m sorry...” Urie found himself saying though he wasn’t sure why. He also wasn’t sure why he’d let go of the vine leash n cuffs nor why the angel hadn’t made a break for it yet. Urie supposed it might have something to do with the angel’s expression: the usually hardened and narrowed red eyes and mouth replaced by wide soft eyes with tears and a gentle frown of sorrow. 

“Why are you sorry? It not like you had any part in the tragedy...” Azrael inquired looking up at Urie. The angel got to his feet and grabbed at the devil’s lapels before kissing him quiet sloppily. Afterwards stumbling away a couple feet and blushing bright pink. Stuttering and shaking his head as he flapped his wings and shot into the air and away.

Urie stood there in shock for a long series of moments before clapping his hand over his mouth and remembering the sweet taste of angel that had just been there. It was a taste he hoped he got to taste again even if it meant he’d have to grow more roses...

THE END


End file.
